


Earth Robots Are Easy

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Futurama
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, Kink, M/M, Multi, Orgy, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hedonism-bot throws the best orgies. </p><p>For this prompt at comment-fic on lj: Futurama, any/any, Hedonism Bot's parties are legendary because nobody can remember who they hooked up with, but they all remember the awesome sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth Robots Are Easy

Reports suggest that earth sexuality is a wondrous and beautiful thing. But, after witnessing one of Hedonism Bot's legendary parties, it is equally viable to classify earth sex as a messy, sticky debacle full of contradictory earthling emotions and unlikely physical positions.

It was observed that Hedonism Bot was in the center of the room; several robots were licking a mixture of motor oil and vodka off of his body.

In the corner, Bender, Fry, and Leela were engaging in some activity that required Bender to use his vibrate function.

Next to them, by the refreshments table, the Robot Devil was penetrating Calculon, who was saying "Ooooh, yeahhhhh, I'm so.... talenteeeeed," until the Robot Devil stuck a pin in Calculon's speech system. 

"Ooh, kinky," Bender yelled with approval from the corner, to which the Robot Devil yelled, "I'm not kinky, I just wanted him to shut up!"

"Understandable," Leela muttered between grunts, but Bender said, "Not kinky? What's up with that? You can bite my shiny metal --- aaaaahhHH!!!!" Apparently, someone did indeed take the opportunity to bite his shiny metal.

In the corner, Amy and Kif were making out as they each kept a foot on Zap Branigan, who was naked, bound, gagged, erect, and whining on the floor beneath them. Kif especially seemed to be enjoying himself.

And then there was Morbo, trembling as eight humans kissed and teased and caressed him all over his body. "This is the most beautiful thing I have ever experienced," Morbo said, as a tear fell from his eye. He promptly added, "I'm not crying! Shut up puny humans! I will DESTROY y---oooohhhh that feels goooood...."

All in all, I was able to learn much about earth sexuality from this event. But now, with my reporting done, I will proceed home to take a cold shower. I'm not aroused, of course. But I slipped in something, and I'm not sure what it is, and, well, let's just say that lots of soap is now in order.

Regards from planet Earth,  
Nibbler


End file.
